


Finger Lickin' Good

by twinsarein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingerfucking, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-10
Updated: 2010-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 14:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is jealous, and not afraid to remind Dean who he belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finger Lickin' Good

Dean makes a last circuit through the frat party he and Sam had been working earlier tonight. Regardless of the nastiness of the beastie and how many people it had murdered, it had been one of the fastest and easiest solves they’ve ever had.

In spite of how he’s dressed, Dean had convinced Sam that they should stay at the party and reward themselves for a job well done. He isn’t the only one in drag after all. It is a costume party, and no one knows how to overdo those better than fraternities.

Dean is starting to regret Sam giving in, though, because he’s gotten nothing for his troubles except an extremely sore ass from the two dozen or so pinches he’s been given since everyone realized that the ‘big bad’ was gone. He thought he’d be able to make Sam jealous by cozying up to some chick, but given what he’s wearing, it hasn’t been working. Instead, he’s been getting attention from every would-be Romeo in the room.

Stopping by the keg standing in the middle of the largest room, Dean sips from the mug, and looks slowly around the overcrowded area for his brother. This is one time where it’s definitely a good thing that the other man is so freakishly tall. It doesn’t take Dean long to spot him leaning against a far wall, near a hallway, holding a mostly empty mug himself.

Deciding that he’s had enough of this for the night, Dean gets his attention, and starts the long trek across the room. It shouldn’t take that much time to get there, but the crowd is thick, and it seems as if every man in his path has to cop a feel of his ass, or pull at one of the blonde curls of his wig.

Of course, Sam just stays leaning against his damn wall watching him get accosted, and apparently can’t be bothered to meet his brother halfway. Getting distracted by a couple of guys that seemed to have a dozen arms each, Dean almost misses Sam ducking down the hallway he’s next to.

Fighting free of the frat brothers, Dean steps up his pace, and rounds the corner in a hurry, wondering if maybe their nice easy wrap up, isn’t wrapped up after all. He’s moving fast enough that when he bounces off Sam’s chest, he almost falls on his ass. Would have, if his brother’s hands hadn’t shot out to steady him. “What the hell, Sammy? I thought something was wrong.”

Not even really looking at Sam, Dean glances back over his shoulder to the crowded room he’d just come through. He can’t see most of it, just the keg and the crowd of boy-men standing around it. “How the hell did I let you talk me into wearing this cheerleading outfit, anyway? The damn skirt is so short in back it doesn’t even cover my entire ass.”

Pausing to glare out at the men, innocent or not doesn’t matter to him right now, Dean is about to continue bitching when he turns around to find Sam leaning down into his personal pace. His eyes widen, but he refuses to step back. Sam speaks directly into one of Dean’s ears, as one of his fingers traces the edge of the pink, silk panties he’d had his brother dress in. “I didn’t talk you into it, remember? I bet you I could make you come in under three minutes while giving you a blowjob. You lost.”

Slipping the finger he’s using to tease Dean with under the panties, Sam’s voice gets a little darker. “Or won, depending how you look at it. I obviously made you feel really good when I--”

“Sam! Really not the place for that, little brother. This skirt doesn’t hide anything, remember? And girls’ panties are not built for restraining erections. Besides my ass is damn sore from all the horny, handsy frat brothers around here.”

Dean tries not to be too disappointed when Sam pulls his hand out on just Dean’s first complaint and straightens himself back up. His brother could have kept up the light touches for a little longer. Remembering where they are, Dean shrugs off his disappointment. “Unless you discovered some new information, I think we should get going.”

Finally looking up at Sam, Dean is taken aback at the focused look in the younger man’s eyes. His voice is just as intent, and has a tone to it that Dean can’t identify. “I watched them get all ‘handsy,’ Dean. Pinching and caressing your ass, as if they have the right. I’m going to let them know they don’t.”

“What are you--” Dean’s demand is abruptly cut off when Sam grabs him and spins him until he’s facing the wall. “Sam, wha--” Dean breaks off with a gasp as the back of his panties are pulled to the bottom of his ass and something cold slides down the crack between his cheeks.

Dean can feel it warming, moving more quickly down his skin, the excess getting absorbed by the crotch of the panties. Before he can protest, Sam’s right hand caresses over one rounded globe and delves between his cheeks, rubbing the moisture around until he’s massaging right over the entrance to Dean’s body. “I told you, I’m going to show them who this ass belongs to.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Dean’s question ends on a moan as one of Sam’s fingers slides in without stopping. Dean loves his Sammy’s fingers inside of him, almost more than his cock. His cock fills him up better, can drill in with serious force, but his fingers...god, they work magic with the way they can bend and twist inside of him.

Usually, one finger is all it takes to really get Dean into whatever they are doing, but he tries to stay coherent this time. “No, Sammy. You can’t...oh god...you can’t do this to me here. There...there are people. They could be watching.”

Dean tries to lever himself off the wall, but Sam presses his forearm across Dean’s back and forces him flush against the wall again. Pulling his finger almost all the way out, Sam fucks his brother very shallowly - going in no further than Sam’s first knuckle - and leans down to talk near his ear again. “I want them to watch. I want them to see how you look coming apart for me.”

Pulling all but the very tip of a finger out, Sam tugs on the sensitive rim, them presses it between that finger and his thumb. “You want me to stop, Dean? Want me let go, to pull my finger all the way out so we can leave?”

Biting back a moan at the teasing touch, Dean plans on saying yes so his brother will stop, but before he can, Sam stops tugging and slides his finger in. With unerring accuracy, Sam presses against that spot inside Dean that always makes it impossible for Dean to speak. His eyes slide shut, and he forgets his plan to say anything.

“I’m going to take your lack of response as a no.” Sam’s warm, moist breath hits his ear and that just adds to the shivers now wracking Dean’s frame.

Easing off of Dean’s prostate, Sam resumes stroking in and out, twisting and turning his finger to touch as much of his brother’s passage as possible. Stroking the velvety smooth walls gently. “I’ve had to watch them pawing you all night, Dean. I watched them doing what I wanted to be doing to you. Now, I am going to do it all, everything I’ve been thinking of.”

The one finger sliding against his sensitive inner walls, combined with Sam’s husky voice in his ear, has Dean panting and pushing back for more, all thoughts of protest gone.

“That’s it, Dean. Move for me, show them what a slut you are for what I do to you. Show them who you belong to.”

One finger becomes two, and Dean can’t hold back a quiet moan at the stretch and burn of the tight muscle of his rim. He forgets all about the burn when Sam widens his fingers a little and slides them around that spot, pressing down and pinching inward gently.

Cock throbbing already, Dean jerks against the wall as pleasure flows through him. Moaning softly at the sudden influx of feeling, Dean tries to push his hard cock into the wall to get some friction. When that doesn’t work, he reaches down with a hand to give himself some relief. Sam stops him. “No, Dean. You’re going to come from just my touch this time.”

Making a noise that Dean refuses to think of as a whimper, he puts his hand back against the wall. Not thinking of anything but the pleasure, and trusting Sam to take care of him, Dean pushes back into his brother’s touch.

“God, Dean! Yeah, that’s it. So sexy, and you’re all mine. Love how you take it, how you move when I’m fucking you with my fingers.”

Sam’s arm disappearing from his back is Dean’s first clue that something is changing. The second, is Sam’s free hand pulling on one of Dean’s ass cheeks, spreading him open. When he feels the point on Sam’s tongue circling around the fingers in his ass, Dean forgets any thoughts he might have had about keeping quiet. He moans his pleasure, wantonly.

Dean feels Sam pulling his fingers partway out, and almost whines. Before he can, Sam spreads his fingers, widening Dean’s hole. Sam spears his tongue in between his fingers. Shouting Sam’s name, Dean pushes his ass into his brother’s face.

As if from a great distance, Dean is aware of voices, a wash of noise beyond those he and Sam are making, although Sam’s noises right now consist of slurps and smacks as he works his mouth and tongue against Dean’s ass.

He has no idea how many people are watching him and his brother, but right now he doesn’t care. Desire is radiating outward from his core, making him tingle from his toes to his fingertips. His balls are drawing up, and he’s seconds away from coming when Sam’s hand lets go of his ass and wraps around his cock, holding tightly enough to stop Dean’s orgasm before letting go.

Almost incoherent with lust, Dean makes his displeasure known by trying to grind his ass harder into Sam’s face. Sam just pulls back and stands up. “Oh no, lover, you aren’t coming yet. Not until I’ve made you even looser for what I have in mind tonight. As good as you taste, two fingers and my tongue just aren’t going to be enough.”

With that, Sam adds a third finger and widens them, even as he’s still pushing in. The burn of it makes Dean throws his head back, and he feels it thump against Sam’s hard chest. “That’s it, Dean, give yourself over to me. Let go. You know I’ll take care of you.”

Not completely gone yet, Dean retains enough of what makes him a big brother to be satisfied that Sam’s voice sounds as wrecked as Dean feels. Sam is really fucking in his ass now, no more teasing or playing around. He’s curved the tips of his fingers, and they press and drag against that spot inside Dean over and over.

Moaning almost continuously, Dean takes a hand off the wall and reaches back, curving it around the back of Sam’s neck. At the same time, he tilts his head to side and pushes back one more time onto Sam’s fingers. Letting out a growl, Sam leans down and bites the exposed throat, right above the curve of where neck meets shoulder.

The sharp burst of pain from the bite and the knowledge that it’s going to mark him, combined with the burn from the three fingers, is enough to fling Dean over the edge. With an unrestrained shout, Dean’s orgasm spreads through him like lightning in reverse, burning and energizing him with its intensity at the same time.

Slumping against the wall, Dean knows that without its support and Sam’s, he’d be on the floor. He shudders as Sam slides his fingers out, and lets out another not-whimper at the empty feeling.

Hearing the tiny, give-away sound, Sam leans a forearm against the wall near Dean. “Don’t worry, big brother. I’m not done with you yet. I’m going to slick myself up and fuck you into this wall until you’re hard again. When you are, I’m going to fill you up with my come. Then, I’m going to fuck my fingers back into your sloppy, lose hole until you come a second time.”

Dean’s only response is to push his hips out just a fraction of an inch, and look daringly over his shoulder at Sam. To hell with the crowd, he’s always been a bit of a showman.


End file.
